


Safe

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Robbery, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Prompts submitted by @sammy-moo :  - I’m going to keep you safe - I can’t stand the thought of losing you





	Safe

Peter presumed that nothing could be harder than the challenge of taking on the Vulture. Some thugs robbing a bank? A jewelry store heist? A building on fire? A car accident? They weren’t the same caliber to him anymore.

You watched and listened to him regale you with the stories of his adventures. His sense of duty, values, responsibility…these were some of your favorite things about him. But no matter how confident he seemed, that didn’t mean you weren’t scared for him.

On a Friday night, the two of you were on your way to the movies and stepped into a corner store to buy some soda and candy.

“Plain or peanut M&Ms?” you asked.

“Whatever you want, babe.” Peter kissed your temple as he was so fond of doing. He walked over to the fridges along the back wall to pick out soda.

You paid no attention the the ring of the bell as someone else entered the store.

“Hands where I can see them!” someone shouted.

With lightning quick reflexes, Peter’s webbing attached to your hand and pulled you to the ground. You slid across the laminate floor as he pulled you into his arms where you both hide at the end of an aisle of shelves. You were shaking, covering your mouth and trying to stay quiet.

Peter confirmed your instinct to stay quiet with a finger pressed to his lips. He pulled back his sleeve, revealing the tech on his wrist that triggered his Spider-Man suit.

“No, Peter, please,” you whispered frantically. Peter started to remove his sneakers and jacket. The rest of his clothing would either fit under his suit or over it and easily removed. “Don’t do this. Don’t leave me. Please, not this time. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” Your fear impairs your judgment. You should know that Peter can take care of this but you’re scared for yourself and your boyfriend. You’ve never actually seen him in action. You’ve never seen him go up against a gun, in person. Peter framed your face with his hands to stop your shaking.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to keep you safe. Don’t worry.” Peter kissed your trembling lips just as his suit started to envelop his body, his face being the last thing covered.

Peter was stealthy as he crawled away from you, determined to keep you out of harm’s way.

“Put the money in the fucking bag! Now!” The robber screamed at the cashier while cocking his weapon. Peter shot at the door so that the motion sensor would go off, distracting the robber.

“Hey! Hey now! There’s no need for that kind of language!” Peter quipped while hanging out in the upper corner of the store. His hands were on the ceiling and his feet stuck to the walls. He was perched right above a shelf full of donuts, snack cakes and pastries.

The robber turned around, finger on the trigger and ready to fire. But Peter was faster and he suddenly released his webbing. The robber’s hand and gun stuck to the plexi-glass between himself and the cashier. But that wasn’t before his finger twitched and pulled the trigger. 

You released a high-pitched gasp but tried to suppress it. For extra measure, Peter glued the man’s feet to the ground. When Peter jumped down, he knocked some twinkies off the shelf and stepped on one of them. He slipped and caught himself just barely.

“Whoa! Aw, no, aw man, I’m sorry about that. I’ll pay for that,” he said, recovering from his slip on the treat.

“Don’t worry about it,” the cashier said.

“I mean, I would pay for it but all I have is my debit card. I can’t exactly give you that. That’d reveal my secret identity…” Peter shrugged and chuckled. You couldn’t believe how nonchalant he was acting!

“Don’t worry about it. You’re Spider-Man. You just saved me!” the cashier reiterated.

“Oh, cool! Thanks man! Hey you know, while I’m here, I’m just gonna swoop in and save this damsel in distress.” Peter crossed the store to you and took your hand. The cashier didn’t seem to recollect that you’d walked in with someone and were now leaving with Spider-Man.

“Now as for you,” Spider-man pointed at the robber. “You just sit tight and relax. The cops are probably on their way and if I’m lucky I haven’t missed the previews to the movie I was planning on seeing tonight. Wanna come with me, cutie?” Spider-man addressed you and you looked into his white mechanical lenses. You nodded and smiled as the superhero, your boyfriend, led you out of the store and into an alley next door.

“That was amazing,” you praised him. He removed his mask.

“I told you I’d keep you safe.” He pecked you on the lips. “You grabbed my clothes, right?” Peter said, grinning. You held up your large purse into which you’d stashed your boyfriend’s clothing. Peter clicked some button which absorbed his suit back into his wrist-tech. “Can I have a little privacy while I get dressed?” he asked, only half serious but still blushing. You looked him up and down: he was standing in a dark alley in nothing but his underwear.

“Oh, no, you’re in an alley. There’s no privacy. I just watched Spider-man undress. I wanna watch Peter Parker get dressed,” you giggled and Peter laughed.

“Well this is the weirdest foreplay to our date night ever,” Peter joked.

“Well I guess that’s just part of the deal when I agreed to date Peter Parker and Spider-man. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Peter’s head poked out of the collar of his shirt, his hair messy. He smiled at you and offered you his hand.

Together you walked out of the alley, the sound of police sirens wailing behind you as they arrived at the corner store.


End file.
